


Land I Lost Snippet For Alec's Birthday 번역

by holymoly1717



Series: 원작 말렉 번역글 모음 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717
Summary: 외전 Land I Lost에 실린 토막글18년 9월 13일 알렉 생일 맞아서 올라옴저자 카산드라 클레어섀도우헌터스 말렉 매그알렉*번역글





	Land I Lost Snippet For Alec's Birthday 번역

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Land I Lost Snippet For Alec's Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430670) by Cassandra Clare. 



라파엘이 안아달라며 양 손을 내밀었다. 알렉은 제 아들을 훌쩍 들어올려 두 팔로 안았다. 월록의 심장은 다르게 뛴다. 알렉은 매그너스와 맥스의 심장이 박동하는, 무한히도 안정적이고 안심이 되는 소리에 익숙해져 있었다. 필멸의 심장 고동을 지닌 아이와 함께 하는 일은 이상하게 느껴졌지만 알렉은 새 리듬에 적응해가고 있었다.

내려가는 거리의 하얗게 분칠된 벽 위를, 석양이 물들이고 있었다. 그림자는 그들 뒤로 길게 늘어졌으나 도시는 여전히 밝았다. 처음으로 알렉은 그 광경이 사랑스러울 수도 있다는 것을 깨달았다.

때때로 알렉은 세상이 바뀔 리가 없다는 사실에 대해, 바뀐다 할지라도 만족스러우리만치 빠르게 변화하지 않는다는 사실에 대해 절망했다. 자신은 불멸이 아니고, 불멸이 되기를 원하지도 않았다. 그렇지만 충분히 오래 살 수 없으리라는 사실에 대해서 두려워지는 때가 가끔 오고는 했다. 사랑하는 모든 사람들의 앞에서 매그너스의 손을 잡고, 성스러운 맹세를 할 수 있는 기회를 자신은 절대 갖지 못하리라.

그러한 시간들 동안, 탈진하고 지쳐 포기해버리지 않도록 알렉을 지탱해주는 이미지가 있었다. 그 이미지는 자신이 그 날을 위해, 자신들의 날을 위해 계속 싸워나가야  
한다는 사실을 상기시켜 주었다. 

자신이 떠난다고 해도, 먼지와 재가 되어 사라져 버린다고 할지라도 여전히 매그너스는 이 세계를 걸어 헤쳐 나가야 할 것이다. 세상이 더 좋은 방향으로 변화한다면 매그너스를 기다리는 알지 못하는 미래는 더 나아질 것이다. 알렉은 상상할 수 있었다. 오늘처럼 이글거리는 무더운 날, 낯선 대지의 낯선 거리 위에 선 매그너스는 무언가 좋은 것을 볼 지도 모른다. 자신을 떠올리게 하는 무엇을. 알렉이 살았기 때문에 변화한 세상의 방식을. 그때의 세계는 어떤 모습을 하고 있을 것인지 알렉은 상상조차 할 수 없었다. 

그러나 알렉은 그려낼 수 있었다. 머나먼 미래에서도,  
자신이 가장 사랑했던 얼굴을 말이다.


End file.
